The Ambush a Lion Guard fanfic
by jason monise
Summary: this is a Kion X Zuri X Tifu X Kiara story. I in no way own this show. this is a fictional story for entertainment purposes only. please enjoy this chapter of the ambush. all comments good and bad are welcomed and appreciated ps this is my first story so please forgive me if ist not good enough. however I will not do any gay stories. sincerely Jason Monise.


The Ambush:

 **Kion's POV**

"Kiara, Tifu, Zuri! How many times do I have to say it. I will not have sex with you!" I yelled. As I ran down the maze of caves in the girl's hideout, it started to occur to me how bad of a situation I was in. I have never been in these caves before, I was getting tired, and worst of all… the rest of the guard was back at the lion guard HQ with no idea where I was.

 **Earlier That Morning…**

"Hey guys, what are you and the others doing here so early." I asked my team. "Oh, nothing besides waiting for the awesome traveling animal circus." Bunga states ecstatically. "Oh, I forgot all about the show." I said. "Well, that's ok Kion, we got you a ticket just in case you forgot." Beshte states cheerfully. "No guys, you don't understand. I promised my dad that I would get these to the king of the mountain gorillas by tomorrow." I say, my voice full of sadness and regret. "Oh, so you can't go to the show?" Ono asks full of disappointment. "No." I sigh." Well I need to leave now if I'm going to make it on time." I state my voice full of sadness. "You got that right. It's a two-day trip and you have less than 24 hours to get there." Bunga states matter of factly. "Ok. Bye guys." I say to my team. "Bye Kion."

 **Back To Present**

As I continue running I enter into an open space. I think to myself that something doesn't feel right as I walk into a dead-end room. But once I realize this and start turning around to go back, Kiara and Tifu enter the room.

"Kiara, let me go! Why are you guys doing this?" I yell Fiercely. "Just to have sex?" "Oh, poor confused little brother… you are in no position to demand anything." Kiara states gleefully. "Yeah Kiaras right. You are tired, out of room, and we have you cornered!" Tifu adds a moment later. As much as I don't want to believe them, I can't argue with logic. But then suddenly I remember the roar.

"Oh yeah try this on for size." I snap aggressively, but as soon as I'm about to roar I am tackled down from behind. Once I shake off my pursuer I realize that it was Zuri. But then as soon as I shake her off and make it back to my feet, Kiara and Tifu pounce and push me onto my back with Zuri holding my paws down until I hear a sudden click and realize that I was held to the ground( on my back ) by thick cuffs made of rock. "Hah!" Kiara says cheerfully, before Zuri bends down giggling and whispers into my ear saying "Got-Cha."

It was only then that I new it was all over. After all they were the cutest lionesses in the pride lands, not to mention the were all experienced in the area of sex. Well except for Zuri who was a Virgin. And on top of this they were all extremely young, that meant their pussies were extra tight, let alone their asses.

 **Sexual Content Ahead**

 **That Night**

"Come on Kiara let me go. Or you'll regret it" I say indefinitely. "Kion, would you just give it a rest already." Kiara says, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Yeah can't you see that we are trying to get some sleep here." Tifu states sarcastically. "Don't worry guys I know how to shut him up." Zuri says walking over to me slowly and seductively, while winking at Kiara at the same time. At first Kiara looked confused but then a slight grin spread across her face. "Ok Zuri just make sure he stays quiet." Kiara says in a voice that makes me shiver. "Ok." Zuri says before turning to me, an extremely hot look on her face. After all she was probably the hottest and sexiest of the three. "Get away from me." I roar loudly. But she simply ignores me and just keeps getting closer. I thought she was going to knock me out cold. But to my surprise she just lays down in between my legs. Suddenly I realize what her intentions were. I start to squirm but I stop when she speaks to me in a calm and seductive voice saying: "It's ok Kion you'll thank me when this is over." But before I could tell her that she is full of shit, she lifts her paw and wraps her fingers around my hardening dick. I bit my lip as she moved her paw up and down talking dirty. "See I knew you would like it. After all I am cute and sexy right? You don't need to answer, the look on your face says it all." Zuri giggles before licking the tip of my dick. I bit down on my lip harder because there was no way I was going to let her know that I liked what she is doing. But this is short lived, still moving her hand up and down she says: "Awe. Is this to much for you. That's a shame, because were just getting started!" But before I could even process what she said she pulls my sheath back and takes the tip of my dick into her mouth and starts to suck. I soon start moaning due to the fact that I was a virgin just like she was. I tilt my head back in pleasure. As she soon starts to deepthroat me on the first go-round. "Ughhhh." I moan. "Oh, I'm sorry did I do that" Zuri says fully of laughter. This alone was enough to push me near the end. But then Zuri starts to swallow in an attempt to take more than I had, and that was it for me. I soon explode down Zuri's throat, the young lioness swallowing every last drop. I soon began feeling drowsy and tired. And the last thing I heard before passing out was Zuri saying: "Get some sleep Kion… you've got a big day tomorrow, and we have plans for you…"


End file.
